


i want to be your resting place

by celestiialjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaehyungparkian in a new apartment, literally just fluff and them being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiialjae/pseuds/celestiialjae
Summary: in which jae and brian move into an apartment together





	i want to be your resting place

**Author's Note:**

> i once again felt soft for these two at 11:43 pm

"So you're telling me that you bought an entire apartment for the both of us, under MY name, without even telling me?" The younger boy called out exasperatedly while trying to lock the dorm door behind him   _what the fuck, the lock isn't even working anymore_ .

"I mean not the wHOLE apartment just one unit. But yes, I mean you literally entrusted me with your bank account and PIN number Bri Bri" Jae stared at him pointedly while walking over to the small cramped kitchen counter, all tall awkward angles slotted into tiny corners as he poured himself a glass of water and a mug of coffee for Brian.

"That's the whole point Jae," the younger boy argued while begrudgingly accepting the mug of coffee that Jae passed to him (only because it was his favourite guardians of the galaxy mug and Jae makes hella good coffee for someone who refuses to drink any) "I told you that information, because I trust you, and I trust you not to go around randomly buying shit with my fucking money! And you know we're both not rich enough to afford that."

"But this isn't random shit is it? It's an apartment; right next to your favourite library and a 10 minute drive to that coffee shop that you love, a 15 minute walk to my favourite arcade and an 8 minute jog to the han river. Our favourite spot remember? Now we can chill by the river and eat 1700 won ramyeon without having to drive for a solid 65 minutes!"

Jae sighs, because technically he knows that he's in the wrong. Obviously what he did wasn't right and he knows that Brian trusts him for a reason and Jae is someone who tries his absolute best to never break someone's trust. Especially Brian Kang's. But the thing is, the both of them have been living in this shitty ass dorm for the past 5 years and yes, Jae is grateful for those five years for if they had not happened then he wouldn't have met Brian Kang, business administration major, all crinkled eyes, hidden smiles and loud laughs, his best friend and unfortunately the love of his life (but obviously Brian did not know that and Jae has absolutely no intention of informing him either).

But the thing is, Jae doesn't like hunching his back and trying to find space in their strait and ridiculously small kitchen in which almost 80% of the space has been hogged up by Brian's aesthetic artisan coffee machine. Jae doesn't like walking for 45 minutes just to get to his studio to edit his videos and work on his new game designs. But most of all, Jae doesn't like seeing Brian staying up in the library that's 55 minutes away from their dorm and coming back home every day at an ungodly hour with no sleep, a crick in his back and a tired smile just to sleep in his incommodious bedroom with a leaky, broken air conditioner and a ceiling fan that was literally hanging on a thread of loosely knotted and withered cables. Because yes, Brian Kang is all smiles and tough expressions, determination and broad shoulders which seem strong enough to carry the weight of the world. But as amazing and wonderful and hardworking as Brian Kang is, he's still a 24 year old guy who can get tired and upset. And if there's anything Jae hates more than not being able to buy lobster on a 3 for the price of 1 sale, it would be seeing Brian upset. So yes, he'll buy a fucking apartment and no Brian doesn't know that even though Jae actually signed the contract under Brian's name, Jae ended up his using hisown card to pay for the deposit and not Brian's, but that's fine, Jae will tell him that  after  they've moved into the apartment. 

 

It only takes 5 seconds for Brian to fall in love with the new apartment  _oh my fuck the door actually works here Jae_ ,  and when he walks around the spacious area,  _look Jae! you can even see the Han River through this window and oh there's your office! You don't need to wake up at 7 o'clock in the morning to get there before 9 now,_   Brian thinks he can't blame Jae for putting a deposit down on a place like this. The apartment almost reminds him of that time where Jae and him sat on their sofa, a faded grey sofa that Jae had bought at a jumbo sale on the first week that they met one another,  _look brian! it's a bargain, and it's almost brand new, except for that one ketchup stain, oH YES I know, this shall be our catch up (ketchup) sofa where we talk about our day_.  And it was on their catch up (ketchup) sofa that they talked about the ideas and wishes for their dream apartment that they said they would stay in together in the future. Dreams and ideas that almost resembled every aspect of this new apartment

And as Brian takes a seat on the good ol' catch up sofa that the both of them just dragged into the new apartment and watches Jae with a smile as he happily pours himself a glass of water and a mug of coffee (from the artisan machine that now only takes up less than 10% of the kitchen) for Brian, Brian wonders, how long he's wanted  _ this _ .

_ This _ , a nice apartment right next to his favourite library and a 10 minute drive to that coffee shop that he loves, a 15 minute walk to Jae's favourite arcade and an 8 minute jog to the han river. Their favourite spot. Now they can chill by the river and eat 1700 won ramen without having to drive for a solid 65 minutes! But more importantly  _ this _ , Brian thinks as Jae walks up to him, all smiles, eyes as bright as the sun and as beautiful as ever, passing Brian his mug of coffee before sitting on the sofa next to him.

And Brian thinks as hepulls Jae in and watches his shocked expression turn into a soft smile before kissing him on the lips.

_ Thank you, I love you Park Jaehyung _

_ I love you too Bri Bri _

 

Ahh yes  _ this _ , he's been wanting for a very long time

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> come yell and fangirl with me twitter: @celestiialjae  
> curious cat: celestiialjae


End file.
